Love Takes More Than A Charm
by Tono Radish
Summary: Little one shot for fun I made about nekozawa. Hope you like it! These things help me cope with writers block.


It was one week before halloween and I started walking through the halls of a super big school! That's right I'm in the ouran academy for high schoolers! And he's in high school! I remember when Kirimi said she had a problem she went to Music Room #3. Maybe I'll find the police waiting for me there too!

I opened one of the doors and peeked inside, "ahhhhh!" there were vampires all over the place! "oh my what a young girl, be not afraid, we shan't harm you." this vampire had big blue purply eyes and blond wavy hair... I was afraid but I had to get a better look at him. I moved in the door way. "there there see, my young princess, here you shall-" "You can't charm me with your silver tongue! And you can't fool me with your phony face! Kirimi warned me about you! Your not who you say you are!" "what?" "Your a lier and a blood sucker! Your gonna use me and try to suck me dry! But I've read this manga and you can't touch me!"

I pulled out a cross. I've been carrying it with me just in case I would ever be in a situation like this. "take this fowl beast!" I held it up and a boy with big brown eyes walked up to me, "but that's impossible? The cross should compel you?" "I'm sorry kid but we're not really vampires. Anyway did you say you were friends with Sashimi chan?" "you mean Kirimi?" "yeah. so you must be looking for her big brother right?" "Nekozawa kun should be here! That's where she found him last time!" "Uhhhh"

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a large oak door. It opened and out came a man in a dark cloak holding a cat puppet, "did someone call me?" I jumped away from the girlish looking boy and ran over to him and leaped into his arms, "It's him! It's the Prince!"

"she's afraid of tono and not Nekozawa senpai?" "weird isn't it Hikaru." a side conversation from the identical vampires.

"eh? Umi chan what are you doing here?" "Nekozawa do you know this kid?" said the identical vampires. "umm yes this is Kirimi's closest friend. Her name is Umi Horonigai." I hopped down from his hold, "Prince Sama can we get married?" "what!" said the room in unison.

I was sitting on a couch now with a light shining in my face. "what did you just say?" said the blond vampire. "I want to marry Prince Sama." "huh but why?" said the identical vampires. "because he's brave and strong and handsome and heroic and-" "are we taking about the same Nekozawa?" said the vampire who looked like he could be my age... No questions asked he's using his anti aging powers to look like that. I bet the bunny is to get my guard down too. These guys have thought of everything. "maybe it was from that time he ran into the sunlight?" said the vampire with glasses... He looks the most scary!

"prince Sama help me..." I started to well up. I'm not afraid of anything... But vampires... I started to cry and then he came over, "I can curse them  
>With belzoneff here?" he had the most dreamy smile. "as long as you make them go away..." "oh god please no! Listen Umi chan we aren't really vampires we're just a host club getting in the spirit for Halloween!" it was the blond vampire again... Loud and annoying... "prince Sama... Just curse that slut." I pointed at the blond one again. "ON WHAT CHARGES!" he screamed. "for impersonating the prince and lying to Kirimi chan!"<p>

"did she just call him a slut?" "to be expected from a friend of Kirimi's." it was another irrelevant side conversation from the look a likes.

"please please no! Anything but that!" I looked at him... "very well, we won't curse you today... But you will have to buy Kirimi, Prince Sama, and I ice cream."

"that's it?" "little kids are really simple." again the annoying dopplgangers.

"Uh sure..." he said. "prince Sama what flavor would you like?" "oh green tea please." "yay I'll have the same!" the door opened again to find another little girl. "Kirimi chan!" we said, the prince and I. "oh Big Brother, good Umi you found him!" we were all smiling. "so when are you guys getting married? And don't forget I'm the brides maid!" "of course but first the man whore is buying us ice cream! What flavor would you like? My fiancé and I are getting green tea flavor!" "that's so sweet you guys are matching! I'll get strawberry!"

"Uh Nekozawa senpai? Are you really getting married? I mean... She's like 6 or something..." the blond devil again! "What are you talking about were-" I was cut off by the comforting face of a prince, "Umi chan. I'm afraid I can't marry you. I'm still in school and after this I'm going to college. Then I want to get a job and work hard. It's going to be a long time before I'm ready to  
>Settle down. And besides... You're not legally old enough to get married." he handled it with such grace and care... "I understand." "that's a good girl..." it was quiet and Kirimi looked so touched. Like that time we read that one manga... Oh I can't think of the name right now! "so you're saying... AFTER YOU FINISH SCHOOL AND GET A JOB AND I GROW UP THEN WE CAN GET MARRIED!" "Uh what?" "That's great! I'll wait for you forever my prince! Come on Kirimi! Let's go get that ice cream!" we skipped out of the room singing.<p>

That night I dreamt about the perfect wedding.

THE END


End file.
